duskfandomcom-20200214-history
Spirit Companions
Spirit Companions (Originally Familliar Spirit, renamed Spirit Companion to avoid confusion with Mage Familliars) You have a special relationship with a spirit, one who is freely and without compunction is your companion. This spirit can be an animal spirit (perhaps associated with a totem), an affiliated spirit (such as an elemental type, or spirit of war), or some other type of spirit. The spirit follows you wherever you in the Umbra, and it's always waiting for you when you step sideways. It can act as a "battery" for extra *Energies (Gnosis/Rage/Willpower for Garou, Quintessence or Mana/Willpower for Mages/Sorcerers); you can give these points to your familiar to hold until they are needed, but requires direct contact and cannot normally be done over a distance or over the Gauntlet.. This Background can only be bought with Freebee points or gifted by the ST, it may not be purchased with XP. Creating a Spirit Companion Companion spirits vary widely in power. Each dot of Backgrounds you spend on your Companion Spirit allows you to buy abilities for your spirit. This Background can exceed 5, but only with exceptional background and prior approval from the appropriate ST. #'Name: '''Name your spirit. Easy enough. #'Type: Choose the type of spirit you want. This spirit can be an animal spirit (perhaps associated with a totem), an affiliated spirit (such as an elemental type, or spirit of war), or some other type of spirit. #'''Strength: Record the number of background points you have invested into your spirit. These are your Strength points. #'Automatic Abilities: '''Companion spirits have the following Powers/Abilities, as listed by rank: ##All Companion begin with 8 + Strength points to divide among Willpower, Rage and Gnosis at no additional cost. The total sum of all these numbers doubled is the Spirit's final Power score. ##All Spirits begin with the Charms ''Airt Sense ''and ''Reform ''at no additional cost. ##''Attribute Scores: Mental and Social Traits all start at 1. The Companion gets 3+Strength points to distribute among these 6 Traits as they like. Scores of 4 or higher get specialties as per normal. If your Spirit Companion can Manifest itself in the Realm, ask the ST for appropraite assigned statistics. *'One Dot': Your Companion is the smallest Gaffling and not too bright. The only ways you can speak to it are with the gift of spirit speach/approprate magic or by direct communication when your near it in the Umbra. It can store Three extra points of *Energy for you, but only one type. It normally cannot peek through the Gauntlet, so it rarely knows what's going on in the Realm. * Two Dots: Your Companion is a descent sized Gaffling and almost intelligent. The only ways you can speak to it are with the gift of spirit speach/approprate magic or by direct communication when you are near it in the Umbra. It can store Five extra points of Energy for you, but only one type. It knows instinctively where you are, and it can Peek to see you from time to time. *'Three Dots': Your Companion is a Jaggling of average intelligence. You can speak aloud to it easily through the bond you share, as long as it is nearby. It can store Five extra points of energy for you, and you may select two types. It knows instinctively where you are, can see through your eyes and can also Peek through the Gauntlet. *'Four Dots': Your Companion is a fairly bright Jaggling. You can speak telepathically to it through the bond you share, as long as it is nearby.You always know where it is and it always knows where you are. You can see through its eyes and it can borrow your sight as well. It can store Six extra points of Energy for you in any combination. It can Peek into (and possibly even Manifest in) the Realm. *'Five Dots: '''Your Companion is an intelligent Jaggling affiliated with a specific Incarna. You can speak telepathically to it no matter how far away it is. You and it always know eachother's location. You can both share any of the five senses and knowledge from any one gift/rote/path (only one ability in said path). It can store a total of Eight extra points of Energy for you in any combination. It may Peek and Manifest in the Realm. #'Powers: You have Background points x1.5 (rounded up) in Points to spend on your Spirit, as listed on the Chart below. #'''Finishing Touches: ##Detail the relationship between your character and the spirit ##Add a list of duties or expectations on each side, where appropriate. ##Write a description of your spirit's appearance to spirit sight. ##Detail how your character came to form companionship with this spirit. ##List any Bans or pact-agreements required, as well as any Chiminage given to aid the relationship. '''A final Note: '''While a Companion spirit is somewhat more potent than a Personal Totem, it is not nearly as reliable. The spirit is not bound to you in the way a totem is, and is not obliged to help you (or be there to help you) or may have its own agenda. It is far easier to offend or displease your companion if you do not make it worth the spirits while to be in your presence or you abuse your relationship with it asking much and offering little, perticularaly is the case with more powerful spirits. Spirit Abilities and Costs: Category:Spirits Category:Creation Category:XP Category:Experience Category:Rules Category:House Rules